


maybe some strings attached

by snsk



Series: 30 min request thing [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: "Yeah," Dan agreed, and leaned back in to set his teeth at the junction between earlobe and jawline.(for the anon who requested: 2015/2016 fwb)





	

"Buddy," Dan said, licking at Phil's neck. Phil let out an _oof_ of surprise and jerked back.

"Listen," he said, "pal- what do you think you're doing?"

"Did you just call me pal," Dan said, amused.

Phil shrugged. "You are my pal," he said. "You're my best pal. Buddy. Bro _ooh_."

"Yeah," Dan agreed, and leaned back in to set his teeth at the junction between earlobe and jawline. Phil sighed, and the tension leeched out of his shoulders, and he let Dan nibble until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"No," he said, half-heartedly pushing at Dan's chest. "Dan, no. We can't do this, you're my best friend."

Dan's eyes were bright when they met his. "Exactly why we should," he said. "Who knows us better than each other?"

"This," Phil said, "is bad. Bad bad bad. It might, like, mess up our friendship and stuff. You know? Things." It was very hard to think in coherent sentences when Dan was happily swirling his tongue into the sensitive part of Phil's ear. Phil tried, anyway. "Friendship," he maintained, "is the most important- Dan, don't _stop_."

Dan's eyes were wide, irises swallowed up by black. "Alright, let's talk about this," he said. "Put aside the friend thing for a moment- are you-" He looked away, bit the inside of his lower lip just the slightest bit. Something you wouldn't notice if you weren't observing him closely. Phil was always observing him closely. "Are you," said Dan, "averse to fucking me, in particular?"

Phil almost laughed, before he realised that might not go down well with Dan. "God," he said. "No, I'm most definitely not- look at you."

Dan was already flushed. The flush was pink and reached its tendrils under his Elmo shirt. Phil wanted to see how far down it spread. He wanted to reach out and touch. But he forced himself to stay, stay and listen through the haze of want obscuring his brain when Dan said, in a very low voice: "How do I look?"

"Um," Phil said. How could he say - how could he put into words what he felt about how Dan looked? Dan was a painting, wild and muted and abstract and alive, a thunderstorm inside minimalistic lines. Dan had a little furrow between his eyebrows Phil wanted to kiss away; Dan had shadows under his eyes from the weeks of work and planning and practising. Dan was lovely long fingers with bitten up cuticles, Dan was hair a confused mess he was only truly comfortable with it being around Phil, Dan was the bow of lips that snarked and smiled and sang in the shower. Dan didn't want to meet his eyes as Phil looked at him, and looked and looked and looked some more.

"Um," Phil said again. "Dan, you know that Greek yoghurt you love? That I can't take because, like, stomachaches. But I take anyway because we both would die for it."

"Yeah," Dan said. "The heaven yoghurt."

"You look like that first spoonful tasted," Phil said, because he didn't know how else to put it. All of the other words flew around inside the sky of his head and got a bit tangled in each other, and they always felt too much, too stuck-in-his-throat to say; this was truth, and Dan would understand.

"You're beautiful," he said, honestly, and watched Dan's eyelids flutter shut, briefly, that moment where he absorbed it and would not brush it off or argue that he wasn’t. They had come a long way.

"So are you," Dan said, almost shyly.

Phil wanted to lean forward and press his mouth to that tiny crevice dug into his cheek. He settled for his thumb to it, quick, and tried to remember what he was supposed to be getting at. "Dan," he said. "You're my best friend."

Dan smiled properly at that. "It doesn't have to mean anything," he said.

They both knew it did.

"It's just to blow off some steam," Dan said.

"Dan."

"You think I'm beautiful," Dan said, very softly.

Phil nodded.

"You want me," Dan said, softer than that.

His face was a Modigliani, framed in the light from the hallway. What could Phil do? but confess, helplessly: "I've always wanted you."

"You have me," Dan said, and he reached forwards, with both fingers and lips, and kissed him.

***

Dan's breathing was slowing, evening out; Phil could feel his chest, could feel how it moved against Phil's side.

"Sweetheart," he said, one of the pet names only ever used in the privacy of their bedrooms; Dan refused to let it be uttered in the light of day. And yet he sighed contentedly now, and shifted in Phil's arms.

"Hi," he said, smiling up at Phil.

"Wanna clean us up?" Phil suggested hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell," Dan suggested back, so Phil huffed mock-exasperatedly and tried to displace Dan's arms enough so that he could swing his own legs off the bed and stumble to the bathroom. He washed up and found a washcloth and by the time he got back, Dan wasn't quite sleeping, as might have been expected, but tiredly smiling at Phil as he wiped him down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Phil discarded the cloth onto the dresser and crawled back into bed.

"A good boyfriend," Dan said. "Best one I've got."

"How was that?" Phil asked.

"I liked it," Dan said. "I know it's a - weird kink or whatever. Casual sex roleplay. I don't even know what it's called. Sorry I dragged you into it. Bro."

He had this habit of fuckboy-slanging Phil when he felt too exposed.

"No, it was interesting," Phil said. "Also kind of weirdly hot, playing at being, friends with benefits or whatever. But-"

"-yeah," Dan agreed. He placed the flat of his palm full-on Phil's cheek, just studied him for a bit, just like that. "Yeah, no. Can you imagine? I can't, not anymore. Not having this."

Phil could. Phil could, and the voracity with which his mind rejected this, how much the thought pained him, had him silent for a moment. "I don't want to," he said, in itself a silent prayer and plea, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i cheated. forgive me
> 
> \- this is a thing im doing in which i write stuff in 30 mins as an exercise in between writing other things u can ask me for things on tumblr or curiouscat i guess they are both /snsknene anyway yay


End file.
